


Tiptoes and Tingles

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Dresses, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Eve receives her first dress but it's not a happy time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Eve is ten when she receives her first dress. 

Tom is in the middle of scrubbing the steps leading up her room. The brush drags slowly, bristles grinding as Hal comes up the steps. The bucket clanges, loud and sharp as it tumbles down the stairs. 

Hal never enters without permission, but blocks Tom too, standing in the doorway. 

"A young lady should never crumple up her clothes or toss them about. Pick up the nightgown, Eve." 

Today no maids come by to check her bed, change her water glass or rattle her locked windows. Today is Hal, and she hurriedly shoves the crumpled nightgown into her empty hamper. 

"I forgot about it." 

"Try not to forget again. I understand you suffered a fall yesterday." 

Neither one looks at her skinned knees, although she feels the uneasy shifting of Tom. 

"I was playing a game and fell, but Tom helped me."

"You're getting a bit old for running around and playing with dogs. We have a meeting with the prime minister today and you must look your best for the cameras." 

The dress feels strange on her. Nobody allows her the small wonder of outside or even seeing clothes on hangers. 

"I need to do her hair." Tom says, watching as she attempts a slow spin. 

Someone else used to do her hair, but now she cannot remember. The only familiar feeling now are his uncertain strokes and pulls. 

"Could I have the hair clip today?" 

Her scalp tingles, her feet ache on their bone floor. 

The hair clip, once her supposed mothers sits untouched on her vanity. It's more a decoration. 

It marks down her family as once having existed in a word outside of vampires, outside of her tower.


End file.
